Tree By The River
by KissMeGoodbye15
Summary: Eli and Clare were childhood friends, but as they grow up could they possibly be more? Or does time change both of them far too much? AU
1. Chapter 1

I'm gonna attempt to write a new story. So yeah...anyways Clare is 6 and Eli is 7 in this.

* * *

><p>"Clare! Look what I found by the river!" a young Eli exclaimed while holding up a dead frog in Clare's face.<p>

"Ewwie, Eli! Get that away from me!" Clare yelped, running towards a Royal Poinciana tree.

"Come on, Clare...it's only a froggie!" Eli pouted.

"No. No. No. They're gross. Eli, what would my mommy say if she saw me around a dead froggie? Oh no. No. No." She shook her head in disbelief.

Eli set down the frog by the roots of the tree, "We can...bury him...here?"

"Yeah. This will be a pretty place to bury Mr. Froggers...with all the nice orange-red flowers. He'll love it." She smiled from cheek to cheek.

"Mr. Froggers? And Clare he's dead, he can't see the flowers."

"From heaven he can! And yeah, I'm naming him Mr. Froggers. Eli...it'd be mean to be buried when never having a name." She frowned.

"You're right, and good thing we brought our pails and shovels!"

Eli and Clare kneeled down to the ground and began to dig a tiny hole for the frog.

Their tiny hands furiously held their small shovels tightly as they dug. Clare slightly stumbled back and fell on her behind, "Crap."

As quickly as she said that is as quickly as her small hand slapped to her face, covering her mouth.

Eli had a shocked look across his face, not believing that Clare just cursed. His mommy always told him no one his age should say words like that.

"I can't believe you said the "C" word."

"Oh my, Eli. I didn't mean to, I promise!" Clare declared.

"Your mommy and my mommy are going to be so upset with you. That's a bad word and we're not suppose to say that." Eli stated.

Clare looked up at him with her baby blue eyes filled with tears ready to spill over. "I-I don't want to get in trouble."

It pained Eli so much to see his best friend Clare cry. He inched closer to her and lightly wrapped his frail arms around her pulling her into a hug. "It's okay, Clare. Please don't cry. Please don't cry. It was a mistake; I know you didn't mean to." He cooed in her ear.

She sniffled, "But my m-mommy is going to find out and I'm going to be in big trouble."

"No, I won't tell anyone. I promise." Eli said reassuringly.

Her eyes lit up. "Pinky promise?"

She stuck out her pinky and as they locked pinkies, he smirked slightly, "Yeah, pinky promise."

She smiled a toothy smile and giggled as she picked up her shovel, "Than let's get back to work, Elijah!"

Eli stuck out his tongue at her, "Don't call me Elijah unless you want me to call you Clare-Bear, like stinky Jenna does!" he playfully threatened.

Clare's mouth made an O shape, "No way! I don't like Jenna or her dumb name for me...you know, Eli?"

"What?"

"Jenna...the other day..said I had..ugly eyes. It hurt me a lot." She looked down at her feet.

"That's crazy, Clare! She's just mad because yours are prettier than hers..."

"Really? You think so?"

"Yeah! You have...a pretty pair of blue eyed birds."

Red appeared across Clare's cheeks as she began to blush. Eli had neve really complimented her in a way like this.

"...Thank you.." She mumbled not wanting to look up at him.

"Hey, what do you say about craving our names in the tree...?" Eli suggested.

"That'd be so cool!"

Eli pulled out a small key from his pocket and walked over to the tree.

"Where should we put it?"

Clare pointed to the middle, "Right here."

Eli wrote out Eli + Clare.

"How does it look?"

"It looks awesome. You're awesome! Eli, you're my bestest friend in the whole wide world."

* * *

><p>Should I continue?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, thank you for all the reviews! You have no idea what they mean to me. And sorry this is kind of short but I have a little bit of writer's block.

* * *

><p>"Guess where my mommy's taking us later!" Clare said with excitement as she went higher on the swing.<p>

"Where?"

"To the circus! We can see the trapeze acts! And the lions! It's going to be so much fun!" She stated.

Eli chuckled, "Sounds like it. I've always wanted to see a trapeze act and stuff."

Clare's mother, Helen stepped outside. She made her way over to the playset, "Kids, we'll be leaving here in about five minutes, okay?"

"Okay." Eli and Clare said in unison then giggled.

...

They all stepped out of the car and made their way over to the huge red and yellow tent.

Clare was speed walking towards the entrance but stopped shortly.

"Clare, what's wrong?" Eli curiously asked.

Clare's arm stretched out and point towards the group of clowns stepping out of a tiny car.

Eli laughed, "Really? Clare, clowns are nothing to be afraid of...they're just grown men in mismatched clothes with makeup on their faces." He pointed out.

She looked at him hesitantly, "...Are you sure?"

"Positive. I'd never let anyone hurt you...ever." Eli reassured as he stuck his hand out to her.

Clare made a small smile, taking his hand in hers. "Okay...let's hurry inside so we can sit close to the floor!"

She dragged him into the tent. They both stood in awe, looking up and around everywhere. It was amazing.

They finally found a spot to sit as Helen ran towards them, "Oh my, kids! You can't be running off like that. I had no idea where you were. Someone could have taken both of you!"

"I'm sorry, mom."

"I'm sorry, too, Mrs. Edwards.."

Helen's angry expression faded. "It's...alright. Just please please don't do it again."

A man dressed in many colors walked up to them, "May I take your picture? Later, after the show you can get this photo made into a keychain and other sorts like that for only ten dollars."

Clare lit up, "Please, mommy?"

Helen thought about it for a second, "I guess so, yes. Go ahead."

"Okay, children. Get closer together." the man said steadying his camera.

Clare and Eli scooted as close as possible and put his skinny arm around her shoulder.

"Say cheese!"

The light flashed as Eli and Clare showed a big toothy smile.

"Great! Now after the show don't forget to come pick this up, alright?" he reminded the kids. "Is it only one keychain you want?" the man asked as he took Helen's ten dollar bill.

Eli dug in his pockets. He pulled out two fives. "Um...I'll take one as well..." He said to the man as he cheeks reddened.

"Okie dokie." the man took his money and went off to ask the next group of people.

The lights dimmed as the show began...

"That was wicked!" Eli exclaimed as they walked out to the car. "Did you see that girl walk on that line thingy! Crazy! I would be so scared to do that."

"I know, me too! But the best part was the trapeze act, of course! Can I see your keychain?"

Eli pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to Clare.

"Yeah, sure. Here."

Clare took it in her hand. "Wow, we look all silly!" she giggled.

"Don't we? I love it. I'm gonna keep it forever as a memory of the best day ever." Eli smiled.

"Come on, kids, let's go for ice cream?"

"Yes!" They both yelled in excitement.

* * *

><p>Reviews please? (:<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Clare is 12 and Eli is 13. Bleh, I'm sorry this chapter sucks so badly but I have no inspiration.

* * *

><p>Eli walked up the steps to the Edwards' residence. He rang the doorbell.<p>

Mrs. Edwards opened the door, "Hello, Eli."

"Can Clare come out and hang out for a little bit?"

"I'm sorry hun but Clare's not feeling too well today so I don't think that'd be the best thing right now.."

Eli's eyebrows furrowed. "Why? What's wrong with her?"

Mrs. Edwards awkwardly looked at Eli, "Um...see..it's kind of a girl problem. She got her...erm...her first...period."

Eli had a confused look on his face as he asked, "...What's a..period?"

Mrs. Edwards chuckled, "Sweetie, it's just a thing girls go through when they're becoming a woman.."

Clare becoming a..._woman_? Eli thought. He didn't even know what that meant.

"Well, um...nevermind then. I'll come by another day." Eli said as he stepped off their porch.

"Okay, bye sweetie."

A couple of days passed by and he hadn't bothered going by Clare's house. He honestly thought that Clare must have made her mom make up that "period" thing so they wouldn't have to hang out.

"If she didn't want to hang out she could have just said so." Eli muttered to himself as he laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling.

* * *

><p>Clare felt so weird having to go to the store with her mother to go...bra shopping.<p>

"Mom do I really have to wear one of these?" Clare whined, holding up a bra.

"Yes. You're developing, you can't have it all hanging out! What would Eli think?"

Clare scrunched up her face, "Ew, mom, don't talk like that. This is _so_ embarrassing! I don't want _boobs_."

Mrs. Edwards laughed, "Oh, you say that now. You'll want them when you're older."

_As if_. What was the point of boobs _anyways_? Clare thought.

"Oh my, this one is so cute! Don't you think so Clare?" Mrs. Edwards shouted across the store holding up a bra covered in butterflies.

Clare blushed deep red, "_Mom_, do you have to be so loud?"

"Oh, hush sweetie. Anyways, let's take it!"

* * *

><p>"So what do you feel like doing?" Eli asked Clare as he bent down to tie his shoes.<p>

Clare puffed out her cheeks as she thought. "Hmm...I don't know. What do you feel like doing?"

"I don't know either, that's why I asked you."

"Bleh, well I've got no ideas.."

Eli sat up, "...Do you..think we'll always be best friends?"

Clare turned to look at him. "Of course, silly! What would make you think otherwise?"

He fiddled with his fingers. "Well, I don't know...it seems like as we get older we have less in common. I mean we can't even find something to do together anymore!"

"What? That is not true! We have plenty in common. Now...it seems like you don't really want to be my friend.."

He raised his eyebrows. "That's a lie and you know it! I try to talk to you and you overreact like some drama queen! You're such a girl."

"Such a girl? Maybe that's because I am a girl, Eli!" Clare exclaimed.

Eli scoffed, "Really? Sometimes I forget because unlike that cutie Julia from across the street, you're flat chested!"

Clare teared up, "Forget you, Eli! Why don't you go get Julia to be your new best friend because I'm not yours anymore!"

"..Clare...I didn't mean..I-I just was saying that to say it...I didn't mean it! I'm sorry."

Clare wiped her tears, starting to walk towards her house, "No, keep your lousy apology. You meant exactly what you said. You're...just too much of a coward to stand by it. Oh, yeah, by the way _**Elijah**_ we're no longer friends.

As she walked up to her house, Eli stood dumbfounded.

Did he really just lose his best friend?


	4. Chapter 4

So I don't know if any of you still are interested in this story but here's the 4th chapter anyways. I might be changing the rating to M because there'll be a lot of cussing in this and... I'm sorry it took forever to update..

Eli-17

Clare-16

* * *

><p>"Man, that bitch Melanie I fucked last week like fuckin' disappeared on me! I've been calling her and she ain't been answering! Bitch must think she's too good for me or somethin' but whatever because I'm now talking to this little goody goody girl and man..." Fitz went on about one of the many girls he'd slept with or was planning to sleep with this month.<p>

Eli's eyes slightly glazed over as he pretended to be interested in Fitz disgusting lifestyle.

"...but I was like hell no, fuck you dirty ass slut, haha...ya know?"

Eli lifted an eyebrow in confusion, no one could ever cared for what Fitz talked about. The poor guy couldn't form a single sentence without using profanity, "..Uh yeah...totally...but enough about that ho, I'm just trying to get _blazed _before I head on into the school, dude. Did you bring the weed?" Eli said, reaching into his pocket, pulling some money out.

Fitz smirked taking out the _stuff_, "You already know, bro." he said, quickly exchanging with him.

"Good lookin' out, Fitz." Eli said as he headed out towards the woods to go smoke.

This is basically what Eli's life consisted of after the argument with Clare. After that Eli had befriended Fitz, and Fitz, of course, introduced him to the _beautiful herb_. Although Eli was a dedicated pothead, and slight asshole sometimes, he wasn't the same way with females like Fitz was. Fitz would sleep with a girl then move onto the next.

Not Eli, he'd only slept with one girl, Julia. Things between Julia and him didn't work out though because she cheated on him with some college guy and caught an STD. Luckily, Eli didn't.

So he started getting high everyday, and now it was just normal for him; without it he'd go insane.

...

After about forty minutes Eli finally headed inside the school building. He strolled down the halls to his locker, high off his ass.

Adam spotted him, and smiled deeply while clutching a comic book to his chest, " Hey, Eli. Man I got this new issue of The Goon and it's out of this world! You won't believe what happens when-" Adam was cutoff by Eli rolling his red, droopy eyes.

"Man, how fucking old are _you_? You're always talking about those damn comic books, like 'the fuck. No one gives a fuck! Why don't you leave me the fuck alone;...matter of fact, come back when your balls finally drop." Eli laughed, putting in his locker combination.

Adam just stood there shocked and heartbroken. He knew that Eli got pretty rude when he was high but never this rude. Adam knew not to put up with any of Eli's crap but he couldn't help it, after all, Eli was his only friend.

Adam eyes stared at the ground, "Uh...s-sorry Eli.." and he slowly began to walk towards the library.

When Adam was out of sight, Eli chuckled, shaking his head as he reached for his history book, "What a fucking _loser_." he muttered.

As he closed his locker, turned to look out into the sea of students quickly filling the halls, he spotted..._her_.

Clare Edwards.

His childhood best friend.

It killed to see her every time because he was guilty of the way things ended and everyday she got more and more beautiful. He always secretly admired her from afar.

She gracefully walked down the hall, her cinnamon curls bounced against her face as she turned to face a person, giving them a big hug.

Eli squinted his eyes to see who the person she was hugging.

_You've got to be fucking_ _kidding me_, he thought as he realized who the person was.

...

...

Fitz?

He didn't realized that they even knew each other. Why would she waste her time on some man whore like _Fitz_? He hated the fact that the hug that he witnessed seemed so...so..so _intimate_.

Were they sleeping together or something? Couldn't be a relationship because Fitz didn't believe in them...

He had to figure out what was going on between Clare and Fitz..


	5. Chapter 5

Julia strutted down the hall in her mini skirt, spotting Eli slumped against his locker. She bit her lip, making her way over to him.

She leaned into him, whispering, "Hey Eli." seductively in his ear.

Eli backed away from her, scrunching up his nose. "What the hell, Julia? You fucking reek. Are you drunk?"

Julia giggled, twirling some of her hair with her finger, "No, silly willy Eli!...Damn, you look all sexy and shit this morning." she ran her hand down his chest. "I miss that delicious, big dick of yours, boo."

Eli sighed, rolling his eyes. "You're disgusting, Julia."

Julia's face turned serious, and she crossed her arms across her chest. "Fuck you, Eli. You know damn well that you miss me!"

Eli laughed, "Ohhh, but I don't, Jules, because you're nothing but a fucking nasty slut. I don't know what I ever saw in you."

Julia looked _pissed_.

Before Julia got to respond, Imogen appeared next to Julia. "Come on, Jules. Let's get you some water" as she tugged at her arm. "Sorry, Eli. You know how she gets sometimes when she drinks, her dad came back the other day and she-"

Julia cut her off. "Fuck you, Imogen. Shut the hell up, quit telling Eli my fucking business! Gosh, you're so stupid!" she pushed Imogen's hands away, and began walking away.

"Like I said, sorry Eli." Imogen apologized again to him.

"It's alright, I _do_ know the way she is, I dated her for a year, remember?"

"Oh yeah, sometimes I forget. Wow, Eli, you're such an amazing guy to be able to put up with her crap for a full year." She complimented, batting her eyelashes.

Eli stretched out a "Yeah."

_Was she hitting on me?_ Eli thought.

"So, we should hang out sometime? You know, I've never smoked weed before. I thought maybe I could try it out with you?" She suggested.

"Yeah, I guess. If you want." Eli shrugged.

Imogen smiled wide and squeaked, "Great!...So when can we?"

Eli thought about it for a bit, "Uh...next week? I'll be getting some of the real good stuff, so yeah we'll do it then."

...

...

Clare slowly rummaged in her locker, trying to hear Eli and Imogen's conversation.

_They were gonna smoke together? Aren't Julia and Imogen really good friends? Do good friends' smoke with other good friend's ex-boyfriends! I bet that bitch, Imogen likes Eli. It doesn't matter though, he'd never go for her, she's too quirky. Wait, what's it to me, anyways? I don't care about..Eli. _Clare thought.

As much as Clare didn't want to admit it, she liked Eli...a lot but they hadn't spoken since their little fight many years ago. So what was she doing _talking_ to Fitz? Who knows? She didn't like Fitz like she liked Eli but Eli probably didn't even remember or care about her anymore. So what would be the point to go after Eli? So, why not Fitz then?

...

...

Later, at lunch, Eli was gonna casually ask Fitz about what's going on between him and Clare. It would be easy because Fitz always talked about the girls he was trying to get at, at the time.

Eli came up next to Fitz outside on a bench, smoking a cigarette.

"What's up, Eli?" Fitz said as he put out his cigarette.

"Nothing, just trying to make it through the day. What about you? What _**bitches**_ you got on your list to fuck?" He knew that'd get him to talk about Clare.

Fitz's face lit up, "Ah, yes, did I tell you about this one pure bitch?...Clare Edwards? Man, I'll be in her pants, at the most, in a week."

Anger ran through Eli's veins, "What makes you so sure, though? Since she's pure. They're usually a bit harder." He said, masking his anger.

"She trusts me or whatever." he did air quotes around "trusts". " We've been talking for two and half weeks now. I've got her right where I want her." he laughed.

"Right." Eli's heart panged, knowing that this bastard would get to have Clare's virginity.

"What bitch are you gonna fuck?"

Eli replied, nonchalantly. "I don't know, probably Imogen. I sense that she likes me or something like that."

"Hell yeah, she's fucking hot!" Fitz threw his hand up giving Eli a high five.

Eli thought, what kind of a guy gives another guy a high five?

...

...

When Eli made it home, he saw Clare raking the fall leaves that were on her front lawn. She looked so adorable trying to handle the big black trash bags filled with leaves.

Should he offer to help? Would she even talk to him, after all these years?

He might as well find out, he's got nothing to lose, anyways.

Eli made his way over to her yard.

She was carrying a big trash bag towards her trash can. "Do you need help with those?" Eli asked, startling her, causing her to drop the bag on the ground.

She looked up to see who offered to help. Her eyes going wide, heart beating faster as she realized it was Eli.

She chewed her lip. "Uh...yeah, sure." her cheeks flushing red.

He smirked at her, picking up a trash bag filled with leaves, heading to the trash can.

...

After they finished, she thanked him.

"It's alright...it's...the least I can do, right?"

She slowly looked up into his piercing green eyes, she immediately knew what he was hinting at. "...Yeah."

Eli looked down, avoiding her eyes. "Well...I guess, I'll leave now." he wiped off the dirt on his hands on his skinny jeans. He began to walk back to his house only to be lightly pulled back.

He turned to see Clare holding onto his arm. "Umm...can we...talk?" she asked.

He agreed, trailing behind her into her house.

They settled into her bedroom, he sat on her bed as she paced back and forth.

"I-I'm sorry for over reacting when I was younger. You know how dramatic I was and maybe if I would of just forgiven you then maybe we would still be-" Eli stood up and walked right up to her, causing her to stop pacing.

"Calm down, it wasn't your fault. It was my fault, I should have never said what I said to you...it was horrible."

She sighed. "No, I ruined our friendship. I lost the best friend I ever had." she said tearing up.

It pained Eli to see Clare cry, and especially since she thought it was her fault.

Tears rolled down Clare's face uncontrollably. She quickly began wiping them off.

Eli wrapped his arms around her, picked her up and sat her on his lap as he took a seat on the edger of her bed. He hugged her waist, as she buried her face in his neck, softly sobbing.

They sat in comfortable silence as Clare's chest rapidly rose and fell with each breath.

Finally, Clare had settled down, looking up at him. Her heart beat out of control, realizing how they were positioned.

"I'm sorry. You must think I'm some sort of freak for behaving the way I just did." she mumbled.

He chuckled softly, the chuckle bouncing off of him and Clare. "Nope. Not one bit. Clare, I was once your best friend, I'm never going to judge you or ridicule you. I love you, Clare."

Clare's cheeks burned red.

Did he mean it in a friend way...or...?

"Thanks...Eli." she smiled slightly.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't know if it's too much to ask for, but I'd really appreciate some reviews. **

* * *

><p>A couple of days after what happened at Clare's house, she wondered what exactly that meant for them.<p>

Was it just something that needed to be done in order to move on with life? Or were they somewhat friends again? And if so, how come she hadn't seen him around since that day?

But could they just go back to being friends like nothing happened? What if she wanted something more than his friendship?

All these thoughts ran through Clare's mind as she turned the corner, heading to her last class for the day.

She came back to reality when she saw Fitz waiting by the door to her class.

Fitz stood against the wall, hands in his pockets, with a look of determination on his face.

Clare mustered up a fake smile, "Hey Fitz...what are you doing..here?"

He gave a sinister smile, "I was wondering..if you wanted to ditch your last class to come over and hang out somewhere with some friends and I...?"

Clare began to say no but then remembered Fitz and Eli were friends...right? Maybe he'd be there?

"What friends exactly?" she curiously asked.

"Owen, KC, Eli, and -" he didn't get to finish when Clare blurted out a "sure, I'll go."

"Cool, cool. Let's go." He said as he reached for her hand, but she quickly pulled away. "Wait, I have to put up my math book in my locker!" She exclaimed, already getting a head start down the hallway.

After she put away her stuff, they headed out to his car. They rode in complete silence all the way to Owen's house.

She felt butterflies in her stomach the whole way there, just thinking about Eli made her giddy. Maybe they could have some alone time..

As they made their way into Owen's smoke filled house, she looked around in disgust. Pizza boxes all over the floor along with dirty clothes. All sorts of drugs scattered on many little glass tables.

How could some people live like this?

Eli was taking a hit of a blunt in the dining room when he saw Clare standing awkwardly in the living room. His eyes widened and he started choking on the smoke, causing Clare to look his way.

Since Fitz had left her for the bathroom, relief washed over Clare's face when she saw Eli.

She quickly made her way over to him.

He dusted off some dirt that was on the chair next to his for her. "Sit." he sternly said.

She obeyed. "What are you doing here...with _him_?"

Clare stammered. "I-I uh...honestly I don't know.." she sighed, looking down at her lap.

Eli's face softened. "You know, you shouldn't be coming to places like this, with fools like him." his finger pointing to Fitz snorting a line of coke with Owen.

Clare nodded. "I thought maybe I should...live a little?"

Eli shook his head. "Not like this. This isn't the kind of life style you want to get into...and don't say you just want to _try it_ because before you know it you'll be in too deep."

Her eyes casted down on the ground as she mumbled, "Great, now I feel like a total idiot for coming."

He playfully pushed at her shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up, Clare...just don't let it happen again. On a lighter note though, how have you been, buddy?" he nudged at her side.

She giggled. "Buddy? Since when are we buddies?" she teased.

"Since I said so. Follow me somewhere." He said, standing up, heading towards the back door leading to the backyard.

They took a seat on some lawn chairs.

They sat in silence for a while until Eli finally spoke up, "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." Clare pointed out.

Eli rolled his eyes. "Well can I ask you another question?"

Clare giggled. "You just did."

Eli's eyes held amusement. "Okay, smart ass. I'm just going to ask you, anyways."

"Okay. Shoot."

"What are you doing with a guy like Fitz?"

Clare stayed quiet for a while.

He shrugged. "I mean I'm not judging, I just thought he wasn't your type?"

She raised her eyebrows, "My type? And what do _you_ think is...my type?" she questioned.

"I don't know...the honk-if-you-love-Jesus type of guy? Not the I'm-a-total-Neanderthal-who-snorts-all-types-of-random-shit." he teased.

She rolled her eyes, punching his arm. "Oh, whatever. I'm not that innocent. And who knows? Maybe the whole neanderthal thing is hot to me? hmm?"

"Ouch! For a small person, you sure hit hard." he said, rubbing his arm in pain. "And well, baby, if that's what turns you on. I can be a total neanderthal, too." he winked.

Clare blushed deep red.

"That's cute." He said pointing to her cheeks. "Alas, I was kidding."


	7. Chapter 7

"Eliiiiii!" shouted an obnoxious voice.

Eli slowly turned his head to see Imogen quickly coming up behind him.

He raised an eyebrow, "Uh...hey Imogen." he muttered.

"Hey Eli! OMG! I've been looking for you all morning." Her eyes lit up as she spoke.

"Well...you found me? What do you need?"

Imogen giggled. "Oh, I don't need anything. I just wanted to...talk. Like...I think we should become friends, ya know?" she suggested.

"I don't do 'friends'." Eli's face held no emotion.

Imogen's face dropped. "So...you don't want to be friends?"

He simply nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

She stayed silent for a minute but soon began laughing. "Oh my gosh, Eli, for a minute I thought you were serious!"

"...I **was** serious."

Imogen's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean you don't want to be friends? What's wrong with you? Why wouldn't a hot guy like you want to get to know a cute girl like me! What the fuck! You should be honored that I'm even interested in you, you fucking lowlife pothead who's going **absolutely** nowhere!" she ranted.

Eli's eyes began to glaze over. "...Are you done? I have to go meet someone somewhere soon, so..." he said as he trailed off.

Imogen called after him, "You're gonna go meet that cheap slut Clare?"

Eli froze, he knew how wrong it'd be to punch Imogen in the face but he was so tempted right now. He considered it for a minute but eventually, he continued walking, fighting the urge to go back and two piece that bitch.

One bad thing about Eli was always his anger but recently he had taken some classes of anger management. He knew how to control it better, now.

Any anger he had previously felt suddenly disappeared when he saw Clare.

She smiled at him, "Hey Eli."

"What? No hug?" he teased.

She playfully stuck her tongue out at him. "...Fine, I guess you can have one hug."

He quickly pulled her tightly into him, wrapping his arms around her waist. They stayed like that for quite some time, both not wanting to let go.

Clare cleared her throat. "Um...I think we can stop...now?"

Eli snapped out of his little trance. "Oh. Right." He let go just like she did.

They stood awkwardly off to the side, looking at the other Degrassi students pass.

"So...where's your lover, Fitz?"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Fitz is so not my 'lover'. I have my eye on a certain someone."

Eli's heart began pounding. Could it possibly be...him?

"..Who?" he curiously asked.

She blushed deep red. "Well...it's just a little crush. It began like yesterday..so.."

"Quit beating around the bush, Edwards. Who is it?"

She blushed again. "...Jake Martin." she said, looking down at her feet.

...

Eli felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. His throat got a lump he couldn't seem to swallow without getting the feeling of crying. But he's a man so why would he cry, right?

Eventually he managed to say something. "...Jake Martin?"

"Yeah, he's so cute. I get butterflies just thinking about him."

"That's **great**, Clare, really. You should make a move or something." It killed him to say that but he had to. Otherwise what kind of a friend would he be?

I guess he was a fool to believe that **maybe** just **maybe** she'd actually had liked him back but now he knew he'd never be good enough for Clare. Maybe people were right about him being a lowlife who's going nowhere, that's probably why Clare didn't like him like that..

Clare interrupted his thoughts when she asked, "So who do **you** like?"

But what could he possibly say? Should he lie?

"I like the new girl, Ruth, she's beyond gorgeous." he played it off, pretending to be interested in the new girl from the states.

He could have sworn he seen something in Clare's eyes when he said that but that's not possible since she had a thing for Jakey boy.

"Ruth?" she questioned. "**Why**?" she asked sourly .

"Why not? Have you **seen** her?"

She rudely answered, "No."

He raised his eyebrows in confusion. What the hell was her problem?

"She's over there." He pointed over her shoulder.

Clare rolled her eyes, turning around, prepared to see this supposed "beauty".

Clare was sure she'd be ugly or something, but when she actually saw her, her jaw dropped.

Ruth stood at 5'3, straight black hair cascaded down the small of her back. She had big boobs, immediately making Clare insecure. Although it wasn't like Clare's were small but Ruth was easily a 38 C if not bigger, and to go along with the perfect boobs was her tiny waist. And her beautiful grey eyes and dimples to set it all off right. She was fucking perfect.

And Clare **fucking** hated it.

Clare was beginning to regret having asked Eli who he liked. Of course he wouldn't like her, of course he'd like someone like Ruth...who wouldn't?

But whatever, maybe liking Jake could finally help her stop liking Eli. Hopefully...

"Wow, she...is gorgeous. Almost makes me wanna go lesbian." She joked, trying to mask the pain she was feeling right now.

He laughed, "Right? Man, she's so **hot**."

She smiled slightly, "Yeah, maybe you and her can double date with Jake and I sometime? Well, that's if we each get the person first."

He rubbed his hands together. "Don't even worry about it, I'm already on it, trying to get Ruth. She will be mine, trust. And I'm sure you'll have no problem getting Jake." he assured.

Her small smile fell. She wanted to punch herself in the face for ever bringing up this topic, it hurt like hell, knowing the guy you've always liked, liked someone else. "Hopefully you're right. Well, I guess I should get to S-spanish before I'm late.."

He waved, "Okay, I'll see you at lunch."

...

Thirty minutes into Spanish class, Clare couldn't focus, she kept thinking about that bitch Ruth and how Eli liked her. I guess she really shouldn't call her a bitch because she didn't even know her.

Clare almost wanted to vomit when she glanced up to see Ruth walk into her class.

What the hell?

"Ms. Ruth Webster will be joining our class." Ms. Munoz, the Spanish teacher, welcomed her to the class. "Why don't you go sit next to Clare, Ruth? Clare raise your hand." Why the hell did she have to be seated next to _**her**_?

Ruth took her seat next to Clare. " Hi, I'm Ruth." she introduced herself to Clare.

_I know just who the hell you are, you stupid bitch_. Clare wanted to say but thought that would be a bit rude.

Clare faked a smile, "Oh. Hi. I'm Clare. Nice to meet you."

Today was not Clare's day at all.

"So how do you like Degrassi?" She thought she might as well attempt to make conversation with Ruth, just to test out what kind of person she was.

Ruth puffed out her cheeks, all cutesy. _That bitch... _Clare thought.

"It's alright. I'm liking it." She rolled her eyes in frustration. "Even though all of the guys here are freaking **pigs**."

Clare couldn't agree more. "I know what you mean. They are! They eye ball every female like we're some kind of piece of meat."

Ruth giggled, nodding her head. "Exactly. Although this one guy showed me the way to this class a while ago, he seemed like an all around sweet and sincere type of guy but with a little bit of an edge."

This automatically interested Clare. Could it be...no way.. "..What was his name?"

Ruth thought about it some, "I think he said his name was...Eli? I'm not sure though. He was pretty cute, too."

"Eli?" Clare wanted to make sure she heard correctly.

"Yeah. Do you know him?" she questioned.

"Actually, yeah I do. We're really good friends." Clare confidently stated.

Ruth's mouth quickly opened then closed. "Oh. I get it."

Clare's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean, 'you get it'?"

"You said you two were **really good** friends. I get it. He's yours. Don't worry, hun. I won't go after him or anything." she explained.

Clare blushed, "I didn't mean it like that. We, really are just friends. I-I mean if you like him, go for him. He's...not **my** type, anyways." she nervously chuckled.


End file.
